A NEW BOY!
by cats dogs and frogs
Summary: an ulternate life where harry has a mom and all the characters a plyed by other from the movie about a boy! sorry if you dont understand me neither. The new boy is Draco and he likes harry hehe. SLash


Year ten, the hardest school year of my life so far and it's not just my school life that's on the frits it's my family life too. All in all my life sucks. I thought my life was going to be normal like every other teenage boy, get a job, finish high school and have a sane family but that seemed to change the day I my sister killed herself. I can still remember the fear and sickly feeling my stomach made when I saw her blood, an image I will never forget, an image that changed my life completely. This is my story.

I ran home, Dylan, Bradley and Mark were chasing me again, I didn't know why they did it, they just found me as the best spitball target they were so immature. As I came up to the front door I opened my pocket and fingered around for my keys, once found I pulled them out and inserted the key into the key hole, click the sound of my life changing. I opened the door and rushed inside trying to get away from the blizzard of spitballs that were still hitting my head and neck; I shut the door with a sigh and sank to the floor. I called out to let my sister know I was home "Emma I'm home." But there was no reply instantly I knew something was wrong, normally I would get a sarcastic "Great or welcome home loser or even a mum made a list of chores for me to do it but I know you'll do them for me or I'll tell mum what you keep under you bed etc" but there was nothing, today there were no insults. My heart beat increased as I stomped my way up the stairs to Emma's bedroom. I could hear soft music coming from Emma's bathroom, then I saw a small note sticky taped to the door. I read it. "_Life is too hard and the things I've done I can't take back so FWF_." I looked at the note in shock and whispered_ "Fair well forever_" I turned the door handle, there was no going back now, life as I knew it would vanish and I would be taken to a new world one I didn't like. I looked in and my breath hitched in my throat and I felt like I had been hit in the stomach with a sledge hammer. There Emma lay in the middle of the bathroom, taps running, drenched in her own blood, vomit around her mouth and needles lay strewn across the floor. The site was disgusting, I wanted to be sick myself but I held myself together and ran down stairs, I picked up the phone and rang an ambulance.

It was a long nerve wrecking wait, Emma lost a lot of blood and nobody knew how long she had been lying in the bathroom for. The hospital was crowed and smelt, it was old and the paint looked like it was melting off the walls. Mum skimmed through seven magazines while the doctors tried in vain to save Emma's life. An hour and a half later the doctor came out and told mum and I the dreadful news. "I'm sorry there was nothing we could do, she had lost a lot of blood and there was a massive amount of ecstasy in her blood stream, there wasn't much we could have done to save her. I'm sorry."

Mum collapsed to the floor crying and morning the loss of her only daughter and my sister. Tears did flood my eyes but I had to be strong for mum, she couldn't handle this on her own. My head was filled with one question that kept calling out inside of me. Why had she done it, was it for a thrill, did she want attention or was it that she really was having a bad life and it got to hard for her to cop with? I didn't have the answers and I knew now that I would never get them, in my heart a tiny part of me regretted that we never actually got to spend time together with out us fighting and now I would never get to do that.

But how was dad going to take the bad news, I'll tell you how he took it. He left not before he had the chance to blame me.

He yelled "It's all your fault you little faggot, Emma killed herself because your always bugging her and getting into fights at school you make her look bad and she gets picked on because of you."

"Even though I'm the one cowering under all the punches and kicks that mark and the others give me" I remarked. "it was my fault that she decided to take drugs?"

"Yes your so depressing she needed something to get the fuck away from you it's entirely your fault." He raged.

"Everything is my fault with you if you lose twenty bucks it's my fault. If you get the sack it's my fault why can't you blame yourself for once?"

"Don't talk back to me you gay poof." He raised his hand and knocked me down.

I covered my left eye, the pain soaring through my head. He pick up he's stuff and left. I hated him; he was always abusing everyone else and spent his money on beer and cigarettes.

The days after dad left with his clothes, suitcase and passport were tough mum spent the next two days sitting on the couch, a box of tissues in one hand, a bottle of vodka in the other and a blank expression on her face. On Monday I told her I was going to school, she didn't even look at me it seemed that everything dad had said to me the other night had sunk into mums head and she seemed to blame me for what happened.

"Bye mum I might be home late. I love you" I said with that I opened the front door and left for school. As I walked to school I thought about what dad had said, why did he call me those things the other night, sure I know why he did but why those particular words, faggot, gay, poof. Did he know? Did he know that I wasn't in to girls? Sure that sounds bad own my behalf but I wasn't in to girls the truth was I liked guys. Girls were too much trouble and they complained too much and what happened with Emma had put me off forever. Their too emotional, guys weren't as much trouble and they were fun to be around when the cool guys aren't beating me up.

The next two hours excluding recess were boring, time just seemed to drag on and on, first up I had math, then I had science. But thankfully we had recess where I met up with John, Robert, Jim and Gary we discussed our weekends where I left out the suicidal sister part. After recess I had Spanish which was so dull I thought I was going to fall asleep with my eyes open and then worst of all we had drama. My drama Teacher Miss. Sherry is a caring lady but she can be cruel sometimes and doesn't know it. In our up coming school play Romeo and Juliet you'll never guess whom she choose to play Romeo, that's right me! Every body looked at me as if I was some new disease that there was no cure for. I mean I'm not a bad looking guy if I do say so myself it's just that the other boys spread roomers about me, for example they once said that I pashed Luis Date whom we all know to be the biggest flirt in school. He was handsome alright but the fact is that if I had of kissed him that would have made me desperate and others would know about my sexuality plus this boy was so perverted he came on to a male substitute just to get out of detention for flirting with another teacher, no one was sure weather or not he was gay or bisexual but either way no one wanted to be around him because of the things he'd do. And none of the boys would take a shower while he was in there after sport either.

Anyway back to my nervous state of O my god in drama.

"Yes I have been observing Harry's skills and enthusiasm clearly for drama and it has come to my attention that he would make an excellent Romeo because unlike some of you he puts in the effort to stay in character." Miss Sherry explained. "Oh yes and the part of Juliet will be played by Rena Delting for the same reasons."

Rena looked at me and smiled not an Oh great smile but a nice smile, a happy smile. Right after the bell rang for lunch, Rena came over to me while I was picking my books up and smiled "looks like you and I will be working together, I'm glad it's you playing Romeo some of the guys in here are not worthy of such an important and mature role."

"Thanks I'm really looking forward to working with you too I think." I answered back trying not to be rude.

She giggled "well I'll be seeing ya!" then she hurried out of the classroom and into the crowd of hungry students.

"Yeah won't that be something?" I whispered with depression.

How could I get the leading role I don't even like drama, and all that stuff that Miss. Sherry said about me having enthusiasm for drama was just a fancy line to tell the others to get more involved. And what's worse is that I'm going to have to kiss a girl and not just any girl Dylan's girlfriend.

English my most favorite subject, a time where I can escape the horrible truths and facts about reality and indulged in a good book. Then suddenly a knock at the classroom door "Excuse me Mr. Deirdre we have a new student attending our school and he's late for his first class." The principal walked in with the new student, he was beautiful, elegant, and noble. He's good posture, strong facial features, bleach blonde hair and those green eyes, he looked like a god. But what on earth could such a classy character be doing in this part of London?

Mr. Deirdre spoke escorting the principal out "Listen up class we have a new student with us his name is...what's your name son?"

"James sir" the boy spoke.

His voice was mesmerizing, so fluent, so steady, so perfect.

"James, class this here is James, now there is a spare seat next to Harry over there make yourself comfortable and Harry will fill you in on what we are doing, won't you Harry?" Mr. Deirdre continued.

"Certainly sir." I answered feeling lucky, nervous and shy at the same time. Man I was acting like a girl or should I say one of the girls since they all seemed to fawn over him as he walked passed.

James pulled out he's sit and sat down, he put he's bag neatly on the ground the offered his hand to me "Hello it's nice to meet you" he said.

"Like wise" I said shaking his hand.

"God thank you" I thought to myself "when you close a door you open a window and you let this beautiful butterfly in." I was captivated by him, the curves of his shoulders, the gentle smile that played upon his lips.

"So what are we doing in class now?" he asked.

"Huh…um…what?" I asked shaken by the disturbance in my kidnapped mind.

"What is the class doing?" he asked again. Right before Luis joined the conversation.

"Well I don't know about the class but we could certainly do something together if you wish. It won't involve a book that's for sure." He flirted batting his eye lashes and wiggling his butt.

"As tempting as your offer sounds I going to have to decline, because you see here Harry and I are going to do something together after school, aren't we mate?" James stated with a killer smile. With out a thought and trying to stick up for James I threw in "yeah that's right we're going to the library." God did that come out lame

"The library?" Luis cooled.

"Yeah that's right, Harry's going to show me the library because unlike some I take my school work seriously and I like books to research with. " James informed with a strong tone. "And right now you're stopping my learning and I don't like people whom do that so turn around and walk away."

"Touchy!" Luis stiffed then turned around and walked off to he's table.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Harry, is he always like that?" James thanked and asked.

"Your welcome and yeah pretty much. So do you really want to see the library? Or were you just saying that to get him away?"

"Of course I love books, reality sucks, books allow you to escape the world and travel where ever you want. And I love poetry I write poems and post them on my own webpage where people can read them. I hope to be a great author one day and create books base on nothing but poems of love, pain and the earth and its spirits." James answered.

"Cool, I do the same well not the webpage thing or the author part but I write poems and stories too. And I agree completely about the reality part life does suck." I agreed.

English dragged on and so did the last lesson, but James made it worthwhile, I had never met someone so interesting before and we liked all the same things well except for a few vegetables, colour's and singers we were like clones. I took James to the library and showed him everything the books, the café next to it where we had a coffee and I bought him a slice of cheese cake, because believe it or not he had never had cheese cake. I was so shocked I couldn't believe it. Afterwards we exchanged numbers and addresses we said goodbye and I headed home. When I got home I found out mum had drunk herself nuts, three bottle of madori empty, two beer bottles in the sink and a passed out mother on the sofa. I did my homework and went to bed, but I couldn't sleep, I couldn't get James out of my mind. His voice, the way he said my name, his lovely shoulders. Everything about him was perfect. Finally sleep took me and I dosed off thinking about how good life was going to be from now on.

The weeks went fast, because for the first time in a long time I was fitting in with someone I liked and knew and related to. James was a miracle; he got A+'s on all of his work and his oral presentation on the black plague was phenomenal, I couldn't believe such a creature existed. But then came the drama rehearsal where the kiss between Romeo and Juliet accrued. Miss. Sherry had fallen gravely ill and couldn't attend school for the rest of the semester but thankfully she had switched my position with James before she left, he made a much better Romeo then I anyway, Sadly now we had a new teacher Mr. Lively who was a lazy, boring, self obsessed, selfish and a coward with a huge ego. Nothing, that's all he did was nothing, he never once told us how to perform an act so we had Tim Brett and Alan Hawking continually fighting with the plastic swords and then came the kissing scene. Rena looked lovely in her dress and her black hair tide in a plate but I wished so badly that it wasn't Rena James was going to kiss but me who got stuck with the role of certain boy.

As He lay upon the stone table Rena said her line perfectly. "What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative.

He lay there as she kissed him, it seemed cold and untrue there was no passion between Romeo and Juliet not like there could have been if it was us, or if he knew how I felt. Seeing as much as I could take I left, no I retreated to the dark and dusty attic of the school where I took James on his second day here at St Bernard catholic school. Nobody but him and I knew of this place over the years people had forgotten about it so it became our little secret. I started to cry, I pulled my knees up to my chin and buried my face in them, my tears left dark marks on my pants even though they were old and dirty, why did it hurt so much I thought loving someone was meant to be a happy time with joy, and feelings that made your heart beat wildly and were too great for words, but my feelings were of hurt and pain, tears of sorrow and lies. I wish I could tell him, I wish I could tell everyone and stop lying about who I am.

There was a knock at the trap door that lead up to where I sat crying my heart out. I heard a soft familiar voice that maid my heart jump. "Harry are you up here?" It asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I cried wiping my tears away with my sleeve so that James didn't see.

"I want to know why you ran out of Drama Harry. That's just not you." He added while pushing his way through the door then closing it shut behind him again.

"I just didn't feel like being there, is that a crime!" I answered turning to look out the small window.

"Yes it is at school Harry, and don't lie to me you know you cant I know you to well. " He sighed as he walked closer and sat down next to me.

"James just leave me alone, I don't want to be around anyone right now."

"No I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." James explained brushing my forehead softly with his hand.

"Well then I guess you'll be here all night then won't you." With those words I left, I flung the door open and ran downstairs into the drama room. The bell sounded and I knew it would be okay to retrieve my things from the stage in twenty minutes.

I walked out into the stage area and saw my stuff after I checked that the coast was clear. As I packed my stuff into my bag a large hand grabbed my shoulder. "I knew you would be back Harry, but why did you run out of class you know it's against the rules and your such a good student." Mr. Lively said.

"Sir, I'm sorry I won't happen again I just needed some fresh air, and I thought you wouldn't mind one less student to worry about." I added turning around to face him.

"Is that how I come across, that one less student is a better class? I may not be the best choice for a drama teacher but I do care about the students that are involved with it. And you still didn't answer my question why did you leave?"

"But sir you're always looking at yourself in the mirror or listening to your Ipod, you don't give advice on the play, you hardly set homework you don't see what's going on in the class how is that caring? You're lazy and selfish, you are completely obsessed with your looks, you're all about the easy way out, and you don't manage the class you're a coward, complaining about how tough your life is well look at me my life is tougher then yours and I'm coping." I yelled, tears welling up again.

"Well…I…Um…never knew…"

"And another thing you want to know why I ran out of class today, you want to know why I'm here right now yelling at you. Because I'm in love with someone I can never be with and if people knew who then I would lose him and every one else would think I'm weird and avoid me. Plus my mother would never look at me the same way and she is all I have left the only family because my F...ing father up and left us because my stupid sister had to go and kill herself just because I few people were teasing her, well poor her I bet her life was so hard." I raged. "Well all my life I've been tease and picked on, never been able to fit in, and always been the odd one looking in on everyone's perfect lives. "

With that I collapsed on the floor tears falling like a waterfall from my puffy red eyes. Mr. Lively sat next to me. He rested his hand on my shoulder and handed me a tissue.

"Well I guess other people have harder lives then mine but I know just how you feel."

"No you don't know body does." I gritted.

"Yes I do because I went through the same thing, my father was a monster too, he used to beat my mother senseless and blamed me for everything, then one night I couldn't take it anymore so I left, I ran away. I moved in with my girlfriend and lived there for two months while my father still lived there."

"What happened to him?" I asked looking straight at Mr. Lively.

"Someone finally reported him for assault and he got ten to twelve years in prison after that he came out and wrote a one hit wonder and made millions of course I being his son got half of it once mum divorced him, but I thought I better get some life lessons before I die so I'm here."

"Well, your lucky aren't you I wish I had money like that." I huffed.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be Harry." He smiled. "Come on get up son I'll walk you home."

The walk with Mr. Lively was surprisingly fun, we talked about life and love and I told him everything and I felt great after getting all of it off my chest. And the strangest thing Mr. Lively didn't care that I was gay he accepted me as I was. When I got home I was bombarded with a series of yelled out question from my drunken mother.

"Where the hell have you been I've been a nervous wreck? You didn't call and then I see you walking home with some strange man who I've never met before."

"Mum he's not strange he's my teacher and he walked me home because I had a bad day."

"I don't care you left me worrying all night plus you have been home late for the past three weeks, I don't even see you anymore, we haven't had breakfast together in a long time, and now you're walking home with strange men."

"He's not strange he's my teacher, and I've been home late because I made a nice friend who cares for me and the reason you don't see me anymore is because you're always passed out and we haven't had breakfast because you have always got a hangover. Mum you're a drunk and you need help." I yelled.

"How dare you."

"How dare I, what about you, I'm seventeen my fathers gone, my sister is dead and my mothers a drunk. I'm in love with my best friend and you don't even know who I am. You talk to me about walking home with strangers well you live with one, to you I am a stranger because you don't know me. "

"Of course I know who you are, don't be absurd."

"Well then you should know that I'm gay." I cried.

"Your not gay don't play jokes."

"I'm not joking, mum I'm queer, there's a new kid at school called James and he's my best friend and I love him. We're also having a school play called Romeo and Juliet were I was beat up everyday because I had to kiss my bullies girlfriend but now James is playing Romeo and he has to do it so I feel bad because he is kissing someone other then me."

With that I ran out the house, within five minutes I was at a pay phone, sad, wet and alone. I called the one person how knew what I was going through Mr. Lively.

I went over to his house, he poured my some tea and we talked again. By now I saw him as a caring person because no matter what I said he listened, why couldn't my own family have done this, why couldn't my father have been this caring or my mother this understanding. Why was I doomed to have a worthless family?

"My mother is drinking her sorrows away and my fathers is somewhere over seas. I can't talk to anyone else so you're the only one I can look up to. May I stay here for a couple of days while I find my feet again?" I asked sipping my tea slowly.

"yeah of course but I'm going out tonight, I've got a date your welcome to anything in my fridge and the sofa folds out to make a bed there are blankets in the cupboard and I'll bring down some pillows." He answered.

"Thanks sir!"

"Oh don't call me sir you're a guest call me Tom."

"Okay well thank you Tom."

Tom smiled then walked upstairs to get me some pillows. It was an hour later that Tom left and then another half an hour later that I thought I should apologies to James, he had only come to see how I was and I shoved him back. I picked up the phone and called him.

James was over in half an hour plenty of time for me to make my bed and lay out snacks I was going to tell him and if he accepted me and felt the same I wanted us to be able to talk and with what better way then over food. I opened the door and let him in, I showed him to my bed and we sat down. We talked for a while then it was the time, to show my true self and express who I truly was.

"James there's something I want to tell you but I'm not sure how you'll react." I said looking at the ground.

"You know you can tell me anything and what ever it is I'll understand." James placed his hand on mine, with his left he brought my chin up so we could look directly at one another.

"Here goes nothing." I lent in and pressed our lips together, there it was passion, the flame that Romeo and Joliet had before their timely demises. I stopped the kiss and lent back to look him in the eyes again. "James I like you, a lot more then a lot I've liked you since the first day I saw you. You were so perfect and handsome, I thought you were a god at first I thought you were going to be snobby because you were a rich kid but then I got to know you and I fell in love with you more. James I ran out of drama that day because I got jealous of Rena, she got to kiss you while I could only watch from the side lines." I explained. "So I hope you understand that I'm gay and I like you and maybe you feel the same." I said hopefully.

"Okay two things, one you said you had something to tell me yet you showed me." James kissed me again then stopped and continued. "And two I'm suppressed you didn't know that I was gay, I mean the inside of my locker is pink, I have my hair geld neatly back and have you ever seen me look at any of the girls at school plus I wanted to get close to you when you were crying and I brushed your forehead lovingly."

"Well technically that was five things." I said before he kissed me again, this time he wrapped his hand around my head and pushed me closer to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved closer to him, out bodies mere centimeters apart, I closed my eyes the feeling of being loved and loving was so powerful I felt at peace with all things.

James and I sat there most of the night until James's dad called and asked what time he planed on coming home, so James left and I slept. The next day I went home early and made breakfast for mum and I, she woke up and came down stairs with a surprised look on her face.

"Hi mum, you said we never had breakfast together so I thought I would change that." I smiled holding up her plate.

She rushed over and hugged me tears of joy falling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Harry, sorry for everything, I blocked you out when I should have been holding the one precious thing I had left close to my heart."

"It's okay mum, I forgive you and I'm sorry for all the things I said last night."

"No you were right I am a drunk and I'm getting help as soon as possible."

Ding dong, the door bell rang. Mum and I walked and opened the door there stood James and James's his father, Mr. Lively and he's date holding food and wine.

"What is all this?" Mum asked shocked.

"It's you're birthday don't forget and I thought I'd be a nice son and throw you a party." I laughed.

"Happy birthday!" We all yelled, smiling and laughing.

Yes everything turned out perfectly James and I came up with the idea last night in between kissing and Mr. Lively arranged it with James's father all in all I finally had all wonderful day, friends and family close friends and loved ones. I found out that if you hang on just that little longer good things come when their needed most.

* * *

(C) copy right 


End file.
